To Set a Fiery Soul Free
by Lilith Burton
Summary: "She loved her family but everyday her desire for adventure grew stronger. Her longing for glory and honor, a blade to swing and an armor to wear made her want to leave them."


It was already morning. Nymeria opened her eyes very slowly. Beams of light from the early sun covered the whole chamber and didn't let her sleep any longer. Nymeria lay on her bed for what seemed an hour daydreaming of the future ahead of her. She loved her family but everyday her desire for adventure grew stronger. Her longing for glory and honor, a blade to swing and an armor to wear made her want to leave them. While the other girls wanted expensive gowns, to prance around in court and a man in their beds, all she wanted was to be part of an army, or have one of her own. As her mind drifted away, Nymeria almost fell back asleep but she had her duties so she lifted the wolfskin bed cloth and jumped out of bed. The day was going to be just like all the previous ones, a long and hard day of work.

Her little sister was still in deep sleep as well as her parents. Silently, Nymeria climbed the stairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone before leaving to her father's forge. Daughter of Sigrid, a mother of two, and Alvor, a blacksmith, Nymeria was raised with iron and steel. Her father wanted her to follow his footsteps and learn the craft and so she did. In spite of having to learn how to temper a helmet and how to use a grindstone to sharpen a dagger at a very young age, as a little girl she would only play with swords and, as she got older, she developed combat skills worth of a true warrior. Nymeria knew how good she had become. Everytime she fought with her father or Hadvar and won, her chest swelled with pride.

Hadvar was the lucky one. Born with a bulge between his legs, her cousin became a knight. On his thirteenth year, he went away to serve as a squire for a knight and learn the knighthood's ways. Almost ten years later he could now call himself a knight. When the war started he travelled to Cyrodiil and joined the Imperial Legion. Nymeria was still working at the forge. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't what she wished out of her life. Her mother would die if she knew how badly she wanted to be a shieldmaiden. Father would be proud, she knew, but afraid for her though.

The black-haired girl opened the door of their home and a soft breeze came rushing through it. The smell of Summer welcomed her and raised her spirit. This was the hottest Summer people of Skyrim have ever seen. A land so hard and cold, people hardly had time to enjoy such good weather. In Whiterun Hold, the grass was the greenest and the flowers had all already bloomed. It was quite a beautiful place to live and grow old. Even then with the war happening.

The forge was a few steps away. Nymeria lit up the forge and at the sight of the burning coals, she knew this was her home. She could sail the seas and travel across Tamriel but her home was there, beside her father and mother, beside her sister and all her friends. An unfinished steel greatsword was lying in the workbench, waiting to be buried in flames. She grabbed the sword and began her work. Two hours went flying by and her father was already next to her, working on a pair of gauntlets. Alvor, with shreds of blonde hair covering his eyes, glanced secretly at his daughter with pride filled eyes. She had grown to be a beautiful and strong young lady. He had taught her well, he could see. Her armor and weapons were almost better than his. Almost.

Nymeria's forehead was dripping with sweat. She lifted her arm and cleaned it with her sleeve. As she lifted her head, a tall, handsome wood elf came into sight. She knew this meant trouble, now that he was no longer sweet on Camilla and laid his heart at her feet instead.

"Good morning, sweet Nymeria." he wore his bright smile only for her.

"Good to see you, Faendal. How's the mill? Do you need my father to fix it again?"

"No, Hod's taking good care of it as always. I only came to see those lovely grey eyes of yours and give you these..." he said with a jolly tone. In his hand was a bouquet of several lavender flowers. "I know how much you like the smell of them."

"How could you possibly know that?" she tried to sound distant and indifferent even though deep down she thought of this as one of the nicest gifts anyone had given her.

"I have my ways." he told her with a secret smile.

"My sister opened her big mouth, I assume." Nymeria knew Dorthe was the one to blame.

"Aye, she did." he said with a shy laugh. "Do you like them? There are plenty of flowers around here but most of them are thistle so I went into the forest with the effort of finding something that would make your eyes glow like they are glowing just now." Faendal looked deep into her eyes trying to search her soul.

She didn't want to give him hope by accepting them but she also did not wish to hurt him because, after all, he was her friend. "I like them, Faendal. Thank you, I really do like them." She took the flowers from his hand and soon enough she buried her nose in them. She felt the smell enter her nose and lungs and her eyes slowly closed with pleasure.

"I knew you would. I would go and get them every day just for you if you'd like me to." his voice was marked with earnestness and sincerity. Nymeria knew he would but would she let him?

"I thank you once more, my friend, but you know I wouldn't want you to tire yourself. Not for me." Earnestness stained her eyes as much as his voice.

"Fair enough," Faendal's light mood came back and the tension was relieved. "I will not bother you and your father any longer for I have wood to cut."

Grabbing Nymeria's free hand gently, Faendal kissed it and said his goodbyes to her and Alvor. He walked away and Nymeria followed him with her eyes and wondered what had just happened. From the corner of her eye she could see her father approaching her. Nymeria felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a mocking smile on her father's face.

"Don't." Nymeria tried very hard to hide her smile. "Please, don't mock him. He is but a fool in love and a very good friend of mine."

"Oh, I know, Nymeria. I once took the fool's path when I lay my eyes upon your mother. Still, it's very amusing to see his courtship." Alvor said before his lips softly pressed against his daugher's dark hair. "Why not give him a chance? Faendal's a good boy and he's turning into a fine man. He'd make a great husband."

"Well, I don't want to marry. Not now. Not so young." she said almost in a whisper, afraid of what her father would say for it was expected of her to marry soon.

"I will not force you to marry, child. We're no lords and ladies. We can choose who we love and when we want to bind our souls to someone else's upon Mara." Alvor raised her head with a finger on her chin and she stared at his grey eyes, eyes so similar to hers. "I know your mother expects you to marry now that you're a woman, but it's your choice. You have your life in your hands, not mine, your mother's or anyone else's."

"Thank you."

Nymeria turned around and walked a few steps to the grindstone when she remembered her mare. _By the Nine, I forgot River! I haven't fed her since the moons appeared last night._

"Father, I'm going to feed River. I'll be right back."

As she stepped out of the forge, Nymeria ran to Gerdur's house where she kept her horse. A beauty, she was. Her father gave her River on her seventeenth year and since that day they had strongly bonded. Nymeria would ride her everyday and River would take her to the heart of the forest nearby where she'd escape for a few hours before sunset. Alas, there was nowhere she could keep River so Gerdur has let her stay with her cow and the few chickens she had.  
As she reached Gerdur's yard, Nymeria saw her sister brushing the horse's hair. She was smiling absent-mindedly and had a satisfied facial expression that Nymeria found adorable.

"Dorthe! What do you think you're doing?" Nymeria saw her shiver at the sound of her voice and her sister's smile vanished.

"I was jus... I... Sorry..." Dorthe stopped and looked at her feet. "I just like her hair so much. I won't try to ride River again, I promised." Her big green eyes darted at Nymeria and an apologetic smirk lit up her long face.

Nymeria reached out her arms and took her sister into a tight embrace. "Oh, I hope so, little sister. Last time, you almost got yourself killed!"

"I promise, I won't do it ever again." she said in muffled words. "I promised to be good and maybe father will give me my own horse when I'm older."

"Aye, he will, as long as you behave."

"I promise, I promise, I promise. I'll behave and I'll help mother if need be as well." The little blonde girl freed herself from Nymeria's arms. "I'll pledge to father and mother!" And with that Dorthe ran home leaving Nymeria laughing. She loved her little sister because Dorthe was the only one that could make her smile, laugh and relax for a while. Nymeria knew she'd die for her without thinking twice. River's golden hair was well-combed and it shone when the sunlight hit it. _She did a good job._

"Hey, girl." Nymeria whispered while putting her arms around River's neck. "Look at what my sister did to you. You look like a lady's horse, all clean and groomed. She's been spoiling you."

Nymeria went to fetch a square hay bale and dropped it in front of the horse. It was already midday and the sun was high up in the sky but there was a cool breeze sweeping the village. She was running her fingers through River's hair as the golden mare ate. All of a sudden, someone or something uttered the most bloodcurdling shriek. Nymeria trembled all over. Her heart started pounding furiously and her eyes followed the sound. It came from that terrible place up in the mountains. She knew that place was filled with draugr and only the Gods knew what more, but that was nothing but a tomb; a silent, abandoned tomb, and there was nothing silent about what happened. Nymeria felt something in her soul. Like a foreboding sense that something horrifying was written in her future. Gazing upon the archs of Bleak Falls Barrow, a black winged figure came into her sight. It was too big to be a bird and it flew right over the ruins of the ancient Nordic temple. _What might that be? Could it be a... a dragon? No, that's impossible. It can't be, can it?_

Nymeria stood beside River, her eyes locked in the top of the mountain, waiting for something to happen, waiting for it to come back, whatever it was. It never did come back but that feeling inside her remained. Leaving River, she made her way back to her father's forge. Nymeria didn't mind others around her and had only one thought. She was so deep into that thought that almost stepped on Stomp, the stray dog that lived near the inn. That thought was starting to consume her heart with fright. She climbed the flight of stairs to the forge, absent from reality, her mind still wrapped in that sound and those black wings flying above the mountains.

"Are you all right, 'Meria?" her father had a worried expression and his forehead wrinkles were very noticeable.

"Did you not hear that frightening sound? Was it just me?" Nymeria asked astonished.

"I heard a shriek coming from the ruins but I'm sure that it was nothing of importance, nothing to fear." Alvor said in a reassuring tone.

"Did you see that thing flying over the temple?"

"What thing?" her father was trying to hide the bewilderment in his eyes.

"That... that... monster! It had enormous wings and it flew right over the ruined archs there." she felt so afraid. "It was darker than the coals we burn every morning."

"Was that really what you saw? Are you certain, child?"

"I am! I know what I saw. I'm not mad!" she raised her voice, catching the attention of who passed by.

"Shh, I know, I know. I believe you. Whatever it was you saw, it went the other direction, it will not come here. We're safe." he whispered. Nymeria felt her father's arms around her and his lips on her brow. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Go home. Eat and get some rest. You don't have to work for the rest of the day."

Nymeria knew her father thought she was sick with a fever. She wanted to tell him she could work but she didn't want to argue and her head was too fuzzy to hammer an anvil without smashing her hand. She walked home and opened the wood door to find her mother cooking. The cooking pot was steaming and it smelled heavenly. The redhead stirring the pot's contents looked peaceful. Nymeria wished this peace would last for her mother but in her heart she knew it wouldn't and she couldn't shake the feeling away. The smell of red apples and cabbage filled the air. Nymeria's stomach growled and she remembered she didn't eat anything since she stepped out of bed.

"Nymeria? Are you feeling ill? You don't look good. You're pale, love." tossing the wooden spoon back into the cooking pot, Sigrid wiped both hands on the piece of cloth stuck in her leather belt. "You didn't eat anything today, did you, Nymeria?" her mother held the girl's face with both hands.

"I wasn't hungry. I am now." the dark-haired girl said with a weak smile on her lips. She didn't want to talk about the flying beast. Nymeria refused to worry her mother.

"I made apple cabbage stew. It's not meat but will do you good." Sigrid caressed Nymeria's cheek and turned on her heel. She walked to the fire where the pot stood, starting to stir the stew once more. "Did you hear that strange sound outside? What was that?"

The fire reflected on Sigrid's green eyes and lit up her face. Nymeria could see the small lines on her mother's forehead and the corners of her full lips, and how beautiful she was. No wonder her father wanted to marry her as soon as he saw her. Nymeria was too tired to talk about the winged beast again and too hungry to care about it for now. "I did hear it but I'm sure it was nothing, mother."

"I hope so. With the war about we don't need any more trouble and danger." she spoke while pouring stew into a wooden bowl. "Sit, honey, come eat."

Nymeria sat at the table waiting for her food when the door opened and a small girl came running in. She was breathless and sweaty and a big grey dog followed her behind.

"Dorthe! What's the meaning of this? Why is that filthy dog in here? I want him out!" their mother ordered strictly.

"No... mother... cousin Hadvar... he... he's... bleeding..." Dorthe was having a hard time breathing and sat on the bed nearby, trying to catch her breath. "He said... He said he saw..."

Right before Dorthe had time to explain everything properly, Alvor came rushing through the opened door.

"Come on in, Hadvar." he commanded and Hadvar appeared. Nymeria's jaw almost touched the wood of the floor. _Oh Gods, he has blood all over him. _Alvor kicked the hound out the door and closed it. "Sit, nephew, sit. Sigrid, fetch me some water and a clean piece of cloth. Nymeria, bring me a bowl of that stew, he needs food."

"What about me, papa?" Dorthe asked.

"Um... can you fetch a quilt for your cousin, little one?" requested her father with a sweet smile.

"I'll be right back with it, Hadvar!" stated little Dorthe smiling at her cousin.

Nymeria poured three spoonfuls of apple cabbage stew into a clean bowl and looked intently at her cousin's open wounds. There was blood all over his armor, too much blood to be only his. The red Imperial armor he was wearing was caked in blood and dirt and filth. Hadvar showed up in Riverwood looking almost dead right after she saw those wings in the northern sky, right after she heard that unworldly sound. Could the two events be linked to one another? She prayed to Talos otherwise. The thought made her stomach tighten and she felt sick and nervous.

"Here you go, Hadvar. What in Oblivion happened to you?" she asked eagerly, placing the bowl of stew on the table right in front of her cousin.

"He came afoot through the village entrance, alarmed the guards but I quickly led him here." explained Alvor with a concerned look. "He needs to bathe and a bed to sleep in."

"We have to warn every soul in Skyrim... We have to... We have to flee..." Hadvar stared blankly at the ground and muttered words that only Nymeria seemed to understand. "Dragons... They are alive."

"What did you say, cousin?" Nymeria whispered, fear burning her insides. How could dragons be alive? After thousands of years, they had now risen from their sealed tombs._No. No, please, no._

"We got Ulfric. We were about to behead him but a black dragon landed in Helgen. Out of thin air, it just..." Hadvar's body was shaking. "It was there, I saw it with these two eyes of mine and my words are true." he rapidly turned his head, facing in Alvor's direction. "Believe me, uncle, for this is the truth. I saw this dragon and, even though I am not certain that many survived the attack, others saw it too."

"I saw it too." told him Nymeria.

"Was that black thing the dragon, 'Meria?" her father's voice trembled. He was scared and it was an odd thing to see. Nymeria never saw fear in his eyes before, but now that was all she could see.

"I believe it was, yes. What else could it be, father?" All that existed in that house was silence and fear. Nymeria's voice lingered in the air and a few minutes passed before anyone dared to speak.

"We have to warn Jarl Balgruuf." her father spoke suddenly and with determination. "Without his aid, Riverwood is defenseless. Someone has to go and warn Whiterun."

"I can go, I saw the beast, I can tell everything to the Jarl." Hadvar's voice sounded weak and he moaned after he spoke. Nymeria was sure he couldn't even stand, his wounds were bad and he couldn't ride a horse.

"No." She wasn't going to let him go. There were wolves and worse things on those roads, he wouldn't make it, even if the ride was as short as the ride to Whiterun. "I'll... I'll go. I can ride River and tell the Jarl we need his help."

"I won't let you go alone." said Alvor stubbornly. "And you'll ride when morning comes. At night or by day, this land is harsh and dangerous, but the daylight makes it easier for you to see what approaches you on your way to Dragonsreach."

"I will go right away, I don't care if Secunda and Masser are rising!" said the girl defiantly. "Will you come with me?"

Her father sighed heavily, clearly tired of arguing about the matter. "No, I have to stay here with your mother and Dorthe, child." he sat beside Hadvar and started feeding him while her cousin wrapped himself on Dorthe's quilt.

"I see... I'll ask someone else to come with me then." _And he will say yes, most certainly._


End file.
